Mirakuru, Mr Arrow!
by EnneR.R
Summary: Oliver Queen made it clear that he loves Felicity Smoak, but this love, jeopardize her safety. And now, more than ever. What can you do when harm comes from where you less expect? And what if the pain hits the soul? OLICITY - May contain spoilers - M for a reason


**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, I owm my creativity so I share with you.**

**Thank so much for my Beta "ExellentlyEllen". Since english is not my first language, she made lots of corrections for me. :D**

**So, enjoy it! Comments are very welcome. Rs.**

**Chapter 1 - Something Else**

"Oliver ! He's there, somewhere!" I say, after checking my big computer screen.

"I do not see him, Felicity !" – He answers.

I look for any trace of the new Bad Guy that is terrorizing Starling City, and no matter how hard I try to find out something different, what shows on my system is that he is close to Oliver , awfully close .

"OLIVER !" – I Shout , but it is too late . I hear him m*** in the communicator .

"Oliver , Oliver ! Talk to me".

Long, endless seconds pass. Butterflies in my stomach, dizziness , the entire facility seeming to spin . All motivated by my obvious lack of air. Without realizing it I cut off my breath and refused oxygen until I heard the muffled voice of Oliver in the communicator .

"I am… Okay…, Felicity ..."- he says suddenly , pain obvious in his voice. – "Call Lance. He's dead ."

"Thank God !" –I breathe in relief.

"What ?"- Ollie asked

"No...I mean, I'm not celebrating his death. Not that he does not deserve ... Oops , that's not what I meant. What ... well .. Oh my God Oliver , come on back." - I know I sounded stupid , but I was just so happy to talk to him that I could not think of the right words that point.

A few minutes pass and as I work on the details to help Detective Lance, Oliver drops in, literally. The sound startles me, but I recover quickly and jump up to help him

"My God, Oliver! Come on, lie here." I say, while helping Oliver up and onto the stretcher. I shudder when I see his shoulder, it looks horrible and is bleeding profusely.

Oliver tries everything to not show the pain , but I notice something wrong. As I'm cleaning the wound, I notice it's not very deep. It might not even need stitches. But by the look on Oliver's face, I can see it hurts far worse than it should. He's suffering too much.

It was.. an arrow. I think…." Oliver's words die down, because the sedative I gave him finally kicks in. I briefly wonder if I gave him too much, and really wish that Diggle was here right now. But Oliver's breathing evens out and I sigh in relief.

While he's sleeping, I get the chance to clean the wound, and fix it up. Only 2 stitches needed. But the pain Oliver seemed to be in, has me worried. He'd looked like he was mortally wounded.

Knowing I won't feel at ease until I find the cause of his pain, I draw blood and run some tests. But tests take time, and there isn't much else to do but look at Oliver.

He's lying on the med-table, bare chest in all its glory. I can't help but think that he's so handsome. And sexy. And heroic, in the green leathers he was still wearing. Certainly a deadly sight to any woman…

I walk up to him and look down, my hand softly stroking his jaw. The slight stubble I feel is coarse against my fingers. It's totally sexy.

He said he loves me. Okay, he said he loves me, but can't be with me. But loves me still.

His lips look so soft and seductive, and I still feel chills when I remember the way they felt on mine. I close my eyes. God, I really want to be his. I want him to be mine…

Suddenly my throat burns, and I'm having difficulty swallowing. I open my eyes again, to find Oliver's hand wrapped firmly around my throat.

"O – Oli… ver." I manage to choke out, trying to pry his fingers away from my neck, desperate to get some air.

"Felicity?" A look of fear and panic flashes across Oliver's face. His hand is away from me in an instant, and he's looking like he committed a crime.

"What's the matter with you, Oliver?" I say, holding him by the shoulder. "It's me. Felicity.. your…your girl."

Oliver is still not looking at me, his eyes firmly planted on his hands. A faraway ding breaks through my consciousness and I walk over to my monitors. His blood-analysis is done. Oliver moves closer to me when he sees me stiffen, and reads the words on the screen:

"Positive for Mirakuru."

I look at him, and he's looking absolutely terrified. "Drug me, Felic…" he manages to say, before his eyes glaze over and he's gone. I turn, trying to get to the tranquilizers, but strong hands grab my waist and lift me like I'm paper. I feel movement, and a brute stop, as my back hits the wall. When I inhale, I feel a sharp pain. Broken rib, most likely.

I try to get up, try to talk him down. But, as it was with Roy, there's just no talking to somebody under the influence of Mirakuru.

"I have loved you since forever, Felicity." Oliver says, while approaching me slowly. "It has been unbearable to be by your side, but not having you." The way he says it, makes it sound like a curse.

"Oliver… please." I beg. I hate begging, it sounds weak. But I'm not strong, like Sara or Nyssa.

But Oliver ignores me. "You know how I feel, and yet you run to another man. Don't you see that it makes my suffer? Why do you make me suffer?" he says it in a grim tone, one I haven't ever heard from him before.

"Oliver.. You're scaring me!" I say, and I'm desperate to find a way around him. There isn't any.

"I'll make you mine, Felicity. And when I'm done, you'll see that you won't need anybody else in your life.

Oliver lifts me, and presses me against the wall, planting his mouth over mine. It is Oliver, but at the same time, it's really not. It's someone else. Something else.

so, dont fail this fic, comment! :D


End file.
